


Treat Me Like A Child

by charleeluciano



Series: Smaller Gallavich Words (<1000) [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleeluciano/pseuds/charleeluciano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie was over at the Milkovich's and when Mandy has to rush off to work, Mickey gets dragged into walking her home.</p><p>If only she'd shut the fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Me Like A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Righto so I finished this forever ago and I had it just chilling on my phone because I forgot to put it up so here we go now.
> 
> Side note: this is so not the best thing i've ever written but someone might like it <3
> 
> Until next time, chickens.  
> Xxx Courtney

Ian was at work, Iggy was at his girlfriend's place for the night, Mickey was in the kitchen, Mandy was in her bedroom with her friend and the Russian women were... Somewhere.

Probably.

Mandy's door opened and the little Gallagher came out with her, continuing whatever conversation they were having, walking out into the living room, barely acknowledging Mickey and his now completed toasted sandwich.

He went and sat on the couch with them and picked up the x-box controller while Debbie and Mandy kept laughing and talking.

"Hey you should probably be getting home, Debs." He heard Mandy tell her.

"Actually what time is it?" She asked.

Debbie checked her watch, a little plastic thing Ian had gotten her for her 10th birthday.

"It's 7" Debbie told her.

"SHIT!" Mandy screamed and Mickey turned.

"What?" He asked.

"FUCK! I have 10 minutes to get to work!" She ran to her room and Debbie looked around a little confused as what to say or do.

Mandy ran back out of her room in a short black skirt, just a bra with a top hanging over one arm, toothbrush in the other hand, scampering around desperately, looking for an elastic.

"Should I go home?" Debbie asked.

"Uhhh... I'm not sure I can-" she cut herself off. "Mick can you walk her home?"

Mickey groaned. "Why the fuck I gotta be the one who does it?"

Mandy came up behind the couch and hit in the back of his ear.

"Because if you don't, and anything happens to her, I will kill you." She whispered.

"Fucking fine!"

He stood begrudgingly, grabbed his coat from the kitchen and gestured for Debbie to come with him. She trailed quietly behind him, not saying anything until the were out on the dark road walking back to the Gallagher's.

"I'm fine by myself if you want to go back." Debbie told him, changing her gate to walk next to him.

"Nah, it's okay." He said back, rubbing his hands together and breathing hot air into them. They walked quietly for a while, Debbie skipped and looked up, Mickey kept a watchful eye on her but when she started walking on the half wall cement fence he spoke up.

"Ey, get off there." He grumbled.

She jumped off and went back to walking behind him quietly.

"Do you hate me?" Debbie asked him, softly.

"No." He answered simply.

"But you don't like me." She concluded.

"Who's sayin' that?"

"Your body language is telling." Debbie explained.

"Yeah okay, sure." He told her, attempting to cut off the conversation.

"So you don't like me then." She said.

Mickey sighed. Rolled his eyes and mechanically said "I don't not like you, Debbie."

"So you like me?" She jumped at the chance, not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"You're alright." He told her.

She smiled to herself, knowing that was as close as Mickey would ever get to admitting anything to her at the time. She let him have his beloved silence for another 30 seconds or so before breaking it.

"So you and Ian"

"- Jesus you can talk" he cut her off, before looking down at her and smiling.

She smiled back and kept going with her questions. He answered them as best he could.

"Do you love him?" Mickey didn't even flinch.

"Maybe. Dunno. Next?"

"How can you not know?!" Debbie all but squealed.

"Never been in love. Don't know." He answered simply.

"Do you get a warm feeling all over?"

"Nope."

"Do you feel kinda sick?"

"No."

She crossed her arms, thinking.

"Does he love you?" That got Mickey.

He quietened and mumbled "yeah. I think so."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"He told me once."

Debbie got a smug little smile and changed the subject.

"Why don't you talk much?" She asked.

He just shrugged.

"I think you're introverted is all."

"What?"

She sighed trying to find a way to explain it. "It's like... You like to be on your own more than being around people alot."

"Probably."

"I'm the opposite, I'm extraverted, at least that's what I think. Ian's extraverted too. So is mostly everyone in our family-" She kept rambling on about it, he just listened and smiled at the talkative little girl he was coming to like so much.

They reared up to the Gallagher house and Debbie walked up the stairs first, turning so she was on the same level as Mickey. She hugged him and he didn't completely hate it.

"Goodnight, Mickey. Thanks." She nodded and he turned and walked home.

Fucking Gallagher's and their ability to get under his fucking skin and make him _feel_ shit.

He trudged home, up the stairs, through the door and off to his room. He fell onto his bed and cursed his fucking life and the fucking Gallaghers. From day one after the bar fight, they had at least attempted to treat him like one of their own. Fiona tried, Debbie tried the hardest, Liam didn't really know any different but he adored Mickey... For... Some reason.

His phone buzzed.

**Ian <3 Gallagher.**

Every time he saw it he remembered Ian putting the fucking heart on and rolled his eyes, considered changing it before deciding against it and forgetting until next time.

He returned to the text.

**Ian <3 Gallagher: "thx"**

Mickey sent one back.

**"for"**

**"Debs. Thx 4 walking her home."**

**"dont worry about it"**

**"Can I come over?"**

**"if you want"**

**"K"**

He laid on his bed with a notebook until Ian knocked on his door and he shoved it and the pen under his bed.

"Hey." Ian greeted.

"Hey yourself." Mickey said back.

Ian crossed the room and planted a kiss on Mickeys lips.

"I love you." Mickey blurted out.

Ian sat back smiling.

"About time."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Cherry Ghost's "Thirst For Romance."


End file.
